Sunshine Becomes You
by Aby.Yoana
Summary: Di padang rumput yang sedikit berwarna pink akibat gugurnya bunga sakura yang mengelilingi padang rumput itu./"S-sebenarnya.."/"Saat aku jauh darinya, aku merasa salah satu cahaya dihatiku hilang.."/"Because sunshine becomes you.."/ WARNING! OOC, TYPO, dll bertebaran dimana-mana..
1. Chapter 1

Yeahhh..

First FF di akun ini..^^

Gomen.. Aku nggak bisa berpisah sama kesayanganku... Namanya.. TYPO dan OOC..

_**Warning**_ yaa.. kesayanganku bertebaran dimana-mana..

Murni dari pikiran saya.. .

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

**~SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU~**

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas hari ini. Tak terkecuali Hyuuga Hinata. Ia sudah bangun bahkan sebelum matahari menampakkan sinarnya. Ia pergi untuk bersepeda sekaligus membaca novel yang kemarin ia beli. Jam 7 pagi ia sudah siap dengan baju dress biru selutut dan sepatu flat yang senada dengan bajunya. Rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang ia biarkan terurai. Tas selempang berwarna violet mempermanis penampilannya. Ia menuntun sepedanya ke depan mansion Hyuuga. Ia memasang earphone dan menyalakan musik dari mp3-nya.

Di jalan, ia besenandung pelan sesuai dengan irama musik yang ia dengarkan. Sesekali ia menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal ataupun yang mengenalnya. Tak lama, Hinata sampai di toko buah yang akhir-akhir ini ia sering kunjungi.

"Bibi.. A-"

"Apel 2, seperti biasa kan?"

"Hehehee.. Tau aja Bi.."

"Tentu saja, kamu kan pelangganku sekarang.. Ah iya, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apakah dia sudah kembali dari latihannya?"

Hinata menunduk tak tahu harus berkata apa. Naruto sudah pergi selama 2 tahun untuk mempelajari kekuatan para bijuu yang kini ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu Bi.."

"Apakah kamu sudah merindukannya?"

_Sangat..!_ Hinata memerah malu, bibi penjual buah hanya tersenyum dan terkikik pelan.

"Hahahaa.., Hinata, kau sangat lucu.."

"A-ah, B-bibi.. A-apelnya sudah kan? I-ini uangnya, a-aku p-pergi dulu.."

Setelah menaruh belanjaannya di dalam keranjang sepedanya, ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke tempat tujuannya.

~_**SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU**_~

Hinata sampai di sebuah padang rumput dibalik bukit Hokage. Disana, ia meletakkan sepedanya ke sebuah batang pohon, membawa apel dan berjalan menjauh dari sepedanya.

Padang rumput itu berwarna hijau dengan sedikit berwarna pink akibat gugurnya bunga sakura yang mengelilingi padang rumput itu. Di ujung padang terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup luas, diatasnya terdapat beberapa helai sakura dan beberapa bunga teratai yang bermekaran.

Hinata duduk di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup dekat dengan danau itu. Setelah nyaman dengan posisinya, Hinata mulai mengeluarkan buku yang ia bawa dan memakan sebuah apel mengingat ia sama sekali belum sarapan tadi pagi.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tau tentang tempat ini, kecuali Hinata. Ia selalu kemari ketika tidak ada jadwal misi ataupun latihan di mansionnya untuk membaca buku sambil mendengarkan musik seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

Sesaat ia melihat pemandangan disekitarnya untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak. Setelah dirasa puas, ia kembali membaca buku yang ia bawa.

Tak terasa, matahari sudah ada di puncak singgasananya. Meskipun begitu, Hinata masih asik membaca novelnya. Apel yang utuh sekarang hanya tersisa bagian tengahnya saja. Langit biru yang cerah dengan beberapa awan kecil disekelilingnya.

Terlalu asik membaca, Hinata tak tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Hei.."katanya sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"S-s-siapa k-kau?" kata Hinata menunduk takut.

_Sial, aku nggak membawa peralatan ninjaku..!_batin Hinata.

"Eh?! Kau nggak kenal aku?"

"Hah?"

"Kamu beneran ga kenal aku?"kata orang itu dengan wajah innocent.

"Hah?"

Orang itu baru mengerti. Ia segera berjongkok di depan Hinata dan melepas earphone yang terpasang di telinga Hinata. Hinata semakin takut dan segera menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lipatan kakinya.

"Hei, setidaknya lihatlah orang yang berbicara padamu.."

Mengenal suara baritone yang mengajaknya berbicara, Hinata langsung menadah ke arah orang itu.

"K-k-kau? N-n-na-naruto-k-kun..?"

"Tentu saja ini aku? Apakah aku sudah berubah menjadi jauh lebih tampan sehingga kamu tidak mengenaliku?"tanya orang yang bisa kita sebut 'Naruto' dengan tampang percaya dirinya.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan segera menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi belum sempat menunduk sepenuhnya, wajah tembem Hinata sudah ditangkup oleh kedua telapak tangan Naruto dan menyangganya agar tidak bisa menunduk lagi. Naruto melihat wajah memerah Hinata dan mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Hinata, kamu nggak papa? Kamu demam?"kata Naruto sambil menaruh sebelah telapak tangannya ke dahi Hinata.

"D-d-daijoubu.."

Naruto menarik kembali kedua tangannya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Hinata sambil bersenderan di pohon yang sama dan menutup matanya. Keheningan melanda.

"E-ehm.. N-naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata mengusir keheningan.

"Hm?"

"B-bagaimana N-naruto-kun b-bisa menemukan t-tempat ini?"

"Hm? Aku? Sebenarnya aku udah lama tau tempat ini.. Setiap aku sedang tidak ada misi, ataupun sedang bosan, aku selalu kesini." kata Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya ber-oh ria.

"E-Ehm, j-jadi.. A-apakah N-naruto-kun sudah selesai latihannya?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah selesai. Sangat melelahkan mempelajari mereka semua.. Hah..Tapi meskipun bla bla bla.."

Dan akhirnya Naruto menceritakan semua pengalamannya selama 2 tahun di luar Konoha. Hinata hanya mendengarkan dan terkikik pelan ketika Naruto melakukan tingkah aneh. Narutopun menceritakan pengalamannya dengan sangat ekspresif dan sangat bersemangat.

"Yah, dan akhirnya aku sampai di ruang Hokage dan melaporkan perjalananku. Ketika aku keluar, aku tiba-tiba ingin beristirahat sejenak disini sekalian bernostalgia karena aku sudah saaangat lama nggak kesini. Eh, tiba-tiba aku melihatmu duduk disini.. Ah iya, sampai lupa,Hinata, aku ingin bercerita sesuatu yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat penting denganmu."

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?"

"Aku sangat merindukan seseorang sekarang. Di setiap perjalananku aku selalu memimpikannya, selalu mengingatnya dan selalu memikirkannya.."

_Aaah.. jangan-jangan dia merindukan Sakura-chan.. Aduhh.. Bagaimana ini?Aku belum siap menerimanya..Kami-sama.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batin Hinata. Ia menunduk menatap buku yang tertutup di atas pangkuannya.

"Selama 2 tahun aku pergi, selama itu juga aku merindukannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia sudah berpaling dariku pada orang lain. Tapi aku berharap dia masih menyukaiku, eh bukan, mencintaiku.."kata Naruto menerawang ke depan dengan muka sedikit memerah.

_Tapi, bukan Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan kan suka sama Sasuke-kun. Lalu siapa? Mungkinkah... S-S-Shion-chan?_batin Hinata sambil menerka apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Matanya, wajahnya, rambutnya, pipinya yang memerah.. Aaahhh.. Aku benar-benar gilaa.. Aku berharap dia masih mencintaiku.. Aku begitu bodoh baru mengetahui bahwa aku mencintainya.. Sangaattt mencintainya.."

_Tidak salah lagi.. Pasti Shion-chan.. Betapa beruntungnya dia mendapatkan hati seorang Naruto-kun.. Kami-sama, kalau ini takdirku, biarkanlah ini berlalu.. Biarkan aku melupakannya.. Hapuskan memori ini.. Aku mohon Kami-sama..._Batin Hinata.

"Saat aku jauh darinya, aku merasa cahaya dihatiku hilang.. Dia selalu membantuku, menyadarkanku, dan membimbingku ke jalan yang benar ketika aku hampir jatuh ke jalan yang salah.."Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil menutup matanya.

_Hening. . . _Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan melanda kedua remaja ini.

"Menurutmu, aku harus bagaimana?" kata Naruto sambil membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"E-ehm.. M-me-menurutku, N-n-naruto-kun s-sebaiknya b-berterus t-terang s-saja dan mengatakan bahwa N-naruto-kun m-m-me-menyukainya."

"Menurutmu begitu yah?"

"U-uhm.. I-i-iya.."kata Hinata sambil memeluk buku yang tadi ia baca. Mencengkram erat kedua sisi buku itu, berusaha menahan airmatanya tidak jatuh.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Hinata. Hinata menatap bingung tangan Naruto dan akhirnya menerimanya. Naruto membantu Hinata berdiri. Sedangkan buku yang tadi dipeluknya kini beralih di tanah di samping tempat duduk Hinata.

"E-ehm.. Hinata, aku mau ngomong sesuatu yang lebih penting dari ini."kata Naruto sambil menatap kepala Hinata yang menunduk melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang masih melekat di tangan kanannya.

"..."Hinata tetap diam mengatur perasaannya yang kini perlahan hancur dan menahan airmatanya keluar agar tidak terlihat lemah dihadapan Naruto.

"S-sebenarnya..Kamulah orang yang menjadi tokoh utama di dalam ceritaku tadi.."Naruto tersenyum tipis dengan semburat merah di pipi tan-nya.

Hinata kaget dan melihat Naruto.

"Kamulah yang selalu ada di dalam mimpiku.. Kaulah yang selalu ada di dalam pikiranku.. Aku selalu merindukanmu kemanapun aku pergi.."kata Naruto melihat dalam mata Hinata yang sedang menatapnya.

"Matamu yang indah, wajahmu yang imut, rambutmu yang lembut, pipimu yang manis saat memerah.. Aku selalu membayangkannya.. Dan aku selalu merindukannya.."kata Naruto sambil membelai rambut Hinata yang panjang dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"B-b-benarkah i-i-itu N-n-naruto-kun?"pipi Hinata memerah.

"Ya.. Ketika kau menjalankan misi.. hatiku merasa sepi.. tak ada cahaya dihatiku.. seolah-olah itu semua lenyap begitu saja.. Tapi ketika kau kembali, hatiku senang sekali.. Dan .. aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.."

"Hinata.. A-aku mencintaimu.. Because sunshine becomes you.. Hinata.."wajah Naruto semakin memerah. Sedangkan mata Hinata berkaca-kaca tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian ini terjadi padanya.

"Hinata.. Apa jawabanmu?"ujar Naruto sambil membelai lembut pipi Hinata.

Hinata yang tidak dapat berkata apa-apa segera melepas tangan kiri Naruto dan menggantikannya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat pada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dan langsung tersenyum.

"Aku harap.. Ini berarti iya.."Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata.

Di padang rumput yang sepi itu, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.. Untuk berbagi canda tawa.. Untuk bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka.. Dan.. Untuk menggoda satu sama lain..

Padang rumput itu.. Menjadi saksi bisu.., awal perjalanan cinta mereka..

.

.

_Arigatou..._

_Hinata.._

_._

_._

**~SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU~  
**

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Daahh.. Hinata.."kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan jauh dari mansion Hinata setelah mengantarkan Hinata dengan sepeda Hinata.

"Dah.. Naruto-kun.."balas Hinata sambil memegangi sepeda dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain membalas lambaian Naruto. Lalu Hinata berbalik ke arah gerbang mansionnya.

"Ahh.. Hinata, ada yang lupa.."kata Naruto sambil berlari mendekati Hinata.

"A-ap..."

**CUP**

Sebelum Hinata selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan baru membalikkan badannya setengah, Naruto sudah mencium pipi tembem-nya.

"Selamat tidur Hinata.. Mimpi indah yaa..!"kata Naruto sambil berlari menjauh.

Hinata? Jangan tanya.. Pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Hinata segera masuk ke dalam mansionnya.

Sepertinya mereka berdua akan memiliki mimpi yang sangaaaaaat indah malam ini.

.

.

~**THE END~**

.

Bagaimana?

Gaje kah? Jelekkah? TYPO kah? OOC kah?

Gomen.. Masih banyak kekurangan..

Meski begitu...

_**MINTA REVIEW-NYA YA PARA READERS SEKALIANN..!**_ #TeriakpakeToa..


	2. Chapter 2

Heloww..

I'm Comeback nih..

Sebenarnya FF ini cuma aku buat 1 chapter, tapi yah.. Karena kesalahanku yang tidak mencantumkan kata Complete, jadinya aku bikin aja deh. Hehehee.. Sorry kalo nunggu lamaaaa banget. Hehehe..

Capcusss.. \^^/

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Sunshine Becomes You

Chapter 2

BY : Abyyoana

.

.

.

_Beberapa tahun kemudian_

Disebuah pemakaman yang terletak dipinggir Konoha, terdapat sepasang manusia dengan warna rambut yang sama tetapi berbeda usia. Mereka berjalan mendekati sebuah nisan. Sang anak yang membawa tiga tangkai bunga matahari hanya diam mengikuti langkah kaki ibunya. Akhirnya, mereka berhenti disebuah makam.

"Ne-ji Hyu-uga. Kaa-chan, ini makam siapa? Apakah ini orang spesial yang Kaa-chan katakan?"kata sang anak setelah mengeja nama makam didepannya sambil menunduk.

"Iya, Ini adalah makam Pamanmu, Himawari-chan."jawab ibunya.

"P-paman?!"Sang anak yang bernama Himawari terkejut sambil melihat ibunya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Iya, sekarang letakkan bunga yang kamu bawa itu, sayang."

"Uhm."Himawari mengangguk dan berjongkok menaruh setangkai bunga yang ia bawa.

"Apakah Paman akan menyukai bunga ini, Kaa-chan?"tanyanya.

"Tentu saja Hima-chan. Dia punya nama yang sama dengan bunga matahari. Dia pasti akan sangat senang, apalagi bunga ini diberikan olehmu."jawab ibu sang anak sambil menunduk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan anak perempuannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm. Tentu saja. Ayo berdoa dulu."kata sang ibu sambil berjongkok didepan makam dan mengatupkan tangannya. Himawari melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah selesai berdoa, sang ibu menoleh melihat anaknya yang sedang membaca nisan yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hima-chan, ayo kita pergi."kata sang ibu sambil berdiri.

"Kemana Kaa-chan?"tanya Himawari sambil berlari mendekati ibunya.

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu, sayang."katanya sambil mengelus pelan Himawari.

"Hehehee.. Aku akan mengajak kakak lain kali."kata Himawari sambil tersenyum lebar. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya itu tidak perlu Himawari-chan."kata seorang laki-laki yang berjalan mendekat sambil menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki.

"Ah.., Konohamaru, ada apa?"kata sang ibu sambil melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang membawa anak pertamanya itu.

"Hinata-sama, Bolt melakukan keonaran lagi. Padahal dihari yang sepenting ini. Akhirnya, aku disuruh Hokage-sama untuk membawanya kepadamu, untunglah Hinata-sama dan Himawari-chan masih disini."kata laki-laki itu yang bernama Konohamaru kepada sang ibu yang bernama Hinata.

"Uuh, lagi-lagi Nii-chan. Apa lagi sih yang Nii-chan lakukan?"kata Himawari, sang adik sambil menatap sebal ke arah kakaknya.

"Mencorat-coret patung Hokage. Selain itu, ia mencoba melempar sebuah shuriken."jelas Konohamaru, sedangkan si tersangka, Bolt, hanya mendengus sebal.

"Benarkah itu Bolt-kun?"tanya Hinata kepada anaknya.

Bolt hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru mengangguk dan langsung berjalan pergi.

"Hm, sebelum kau bercerita pada Kaa-chan, lebih baik kau berdoa dulu dimakam Pamanmu." Kata Hinata,

Tanpa menjawab, Bolt berjongkok dan berdoa sebentar didepan makam. Tak berapa lama, ia selesai dan berdiri disamping ibunya.

"Kaa-chan, dimana aku harus meletakan bunga ini?"kata Himawari yang masih membawa dua tangkai bunga matahari.

"Ah, untuk Pamanmu saja, kapan-kapan kita akan datang kesini lagi untuk mengunjungi orang spesial Kaa-chan yang lain lagi."kata Hinata tersenyum. Himawari berlari kecil dan meletakan bunganya disamping bunga yang tadi telah ia letakkan.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke tempat yang sangaat indah. Kaa-chan yakin kalian akan betah disana."ajak Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan kedua anaknya.

"Ayoo..!"kata Himawari dan Bolt bersemangat.

.

**~SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU~**

.

"Ne, Kaa-chan. Masih berapa lama lagi kita berjalan kaki?"tanya Himawari yang sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Kalau Himawari-chan udah capek, ayo, Kaa-chan gendong."kata Hinata sambil berjongkok. Himawari yang sudah kelelahan hanya bisa menurut.

"Huh, baru jalan sebentar saja, Hima-chan udah minta gendong."kata Bolt dengan nada mengejek.

"Memangnya Nii-chan gak capek apa?"tanya Himawari yang sudah berada dalam gendongan Hinata.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku kan kuat, ga kaya Hima-chan." Kata Bolt sambil berjalan dan menjulurkan lidah. Himawari hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bolt-kun, sudah belajar melompat kan? Mau mencobanya sekarang?"tanya Hinata.

"Bolehkah? Nanti aku bisa dimarahi lagi."kata Bolt dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak, selama Kaa-chan terus ada didekatmu."kata Hinata tersenyum dan memandang wajah anaknya yang seolah-olah tidak percaya.

"Bolt-kun, siap?"tanya Hinata yang sudah dalam posisi ancang-ancang.

"Uhm, siap!"kata Bolt bersemangat.

_HAP_

Mereka melompati satu persatu atap rumah dengan Hinata yang memimpin jalan. Bolt terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat. Sedangkan Himawari yang pertama kali mengalaminya hanya berteriak-teriak kesenangan.

"Aaaaaaaa! Aku belum pernah mengalami ini seumur hidupku! Ini adalah HARI TERBAIKKU!"teriak Bolt dengan girang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Bolt. Setidaknya, ia telah menghibur anak sulungnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah padang rumput dibalik bukit Hokage. Tempatnya agak jauh dari perkotaan dan terpencil, tapi masih berada dikawasan Konoha.

"Waaaahh.. Indah sekali.. Kaa-chan, turunkan aku.."kata Himawari sambil berlari kecil menuju guguran bunga sakura. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya. Lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya sambil berjalan menuju danau. _Tidak ada yang berubah setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu._ Batin Hinata.

"Kaa-chan."

"Hm? Ada apa Bolt-kun?"tanya Hinata sambil melihat Bolt yang menunduk.

"Terima kasih. TERIMA KASIH KAA-CHAN!"teriak Bolt sambil berlari dan memeluk Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukannya.

"Tidak masalah, nah, sekarang, ceritakan masalahmu sehingga kamu mencoret-coret patung Hokage lagi." Kata Hinata sambil duduk dan mencelupkan kakinya ke danau setelah melepas alas kakinya.

Bolt ikut mencelupkan kakinya sambil menggerak-gerakannya dan mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan sambil sesekali memperhatikan anak bungsunya yang berlari-larian menangkap kupu-kupu dan serangga yang berlalu-lalang.

"Dan akhirnya aku disuruh oleh Tou-chan untuk membersihkan kembali patung hokage, kemudian ia pergi untuk menghadiri rapat bodoh itu."kata Bolt dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bolt-kun, kamu tahu kan apa yang kamu perbuat itu salah? Lagipula, Tou-chan sudah diangkat menjadi Hokage, mau tak mau ia harus melindungi seluruh warga desa. Apalagi, menjadi Hokage adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil."kata Hinata.

"Iya, aku tau aku salah, Kaa-chan. Tapi Tou-chan memang sudah keterlaluan. Masa ia tidak memperdulikan keluarganya dan lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas bodohnya itu?"kata Bolt membela diri.

"Bolt-kun, Tou-chan adalah pemimpin desa, sudah selayaknya ia menganggap seluruh warga desa sebagai keluarganya sendiri yang harus ia lindungi. Terkadang, ia tidak bisa menjadi ayahmu saja, Bolt. Kamu harus mencoba untuk memahaminya. Kamu adalah seorang ninja, kan?"kata Hinata.

"Iya. Kaa-chan berkata persis seperti yang Tou-chan katakan padaku tadi."kata Bolt sambil memandang kakinya yang basah.

"Kau tahu Bolt? Ayahmu juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Bolt terkejut dan melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang menatapnya tersenyum.

"Uhm, bedanya, kalau kamu melakukan ini untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari ayahmu, Tou-chan melakukan hal ini untuk mendapatkan perhatian warga desa."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Dulu, sebelum Tou-chan masuk ke akademi, ia selalu hidup sendirian dan tidak diperhatikan karena Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuhnya."

"Kyuubi? Kurama-san? Tapi kenapa?"

"Iya, saat itu, Kurama-san masih tidak dapat dikendalikan dan dapat keluar sewaktu-waktu jika Tou-chan sangat marah. Ia juga tidak punya kerabat ataupun teman. Ia iri dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang memiliki orang tua dan teman. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba berbuat onar untuk mendapatkan perhatian warga desa."

"Lalu, kenapa Kaa-chan tidak mendekatinya waktu itu?"

"Kaa-chan sudah mencoba, tapi Tou-chan hanya berkata jika Kaa-chan mungkin akan mengolok-oloknya, sama seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang padanya."

"Jahat sekali."

"Itu tidak apa-apa, lagipula, Tou-chan udah bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang, jadi, lain kali, jangan diulangi lagi, ya Bolt?"

"Ha'i. Kaa-chan tidak menghukumku?"tanya Bolt takut.

"Tidak jika kamu bisa melempar shuriken dengan benar. Aku dengar tadi kamu juga hampir melempar shiruken kan?"tanya Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku masih belum bisa."

"Kalau begitu, mau Kaa-chan ajarkan?"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Kaa-chan."

_CUP_

Bolt mencium singkat pipi tembem ibunya sehingga Hinata sedikit memerah dan segera berdiri dan memakai alas kakinya. _Benar-benar mirip denganmu, Naruto-kun._

"Ayo, Kaa-chan, aku udah ga sabar..!"teriak Bolt.

"Iya."Hinata berdiri dan memakai alas kakinya dan berjalan menuju Bolt yang sudah siap dengan kunai ditangannya dan berdiri didepan pohon sakura sebagai sasarannya.

.

**~SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU~**

.

"Bagus, Bolt-kun. Kaa-chan rasa Bolt-kun udah bisa melemparnya dengan benar."

"Nii-chan sudah bisa melempar shiruken.. Hebat."kata Himawari yang dari tadi melihat latihan kakaknya itu sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hehehee.. Susah juga, ya."

"Tidak apa, jika latihan terus menerus, Bolt-kun pasti bisa."kata Hinata.

"Yosh! Aku pasti akan jadi lebih kuat.!"teriak Bolt.

"Tapi kau tidak lebih kuat daripada kami."kata seseorang dengan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya bersambung lagi..~~

Ga tau apa yang merasukiku dan akhirnya jadi deh FF seperti ini..

Lagi banyak ide, dan akhirnya jadi campur aduk begini.

Maaf ya sekali lagi kalo aku punya banyaaaaaak banget TYPO, OOC, dan lainnya.

_**REVIEW YA PARA READERS..~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Episode Sebelumnya..

"_Bagus, Bolt-kun. Kaa-chan rasa Bolt-kun udah bisa melemparnya dengan benar."_

"_Nii-chan sudah bisa melempar shuriken.. Hebat."kata Himawari yang dari tadi melihat latihan kakaknya itu sambil bertepuk tangan._

"_Hehehee.. Susah juga, ya."_

"_Tidak apa, jika latihan terus menerus, Bolt-kun pasti bisa."kata Hinata._

"_Yosh! Aku pasti akan jadi lebih kuat.!"teriak Bolt._

"_Tapi kau tidak lebih kuat daripada kami."kata seseorang dengan tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka._

.

.

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Sunshine Becomes You

Chapter 3

BY : Abyyoana

.

.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP_

Lima orang ninja misterius dengan jubah hitam dan topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka mengepung Hinata, Bolt dan Himawari. Himawari yang ketakutan segera berlindung di belakang tubuh Hinata, sementara Bolt dan Hinata bersiap bertarung.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?"kata Hinata sambil mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya.

"Wah wah.. bukankah dia istri dari Nanadaime Hokage? Jika kita berhasil mengalahkannya, kita bisa menyandranya."kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Hm, benar juga. Lagipula, bukankah dia pewaris Hyuuga itu? Sangat luar biasa kalo kita bisa menangkapnya. Apa lagi ia sudah kalah jumlah."kata yang lain.

"Apa?! Kalian ingin menyandera Kaa-chan?!"teriak Bolt.

"Kaa-chan? Hahahahaa.. Kita memang sangat beruntung, kita bisa menangkap semua sekaligus."kata seorang lagi. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa jahat.

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai saja."kata seorang lagi sambil mulai berlari dan menyerang Hinata.

"Bolt, berlindung dibelakang Kaa-chan."kata Hinata sambil mulai menangkis serangan-serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Tapi.." Bolt tidak tega jika hanya Hinata yang melawan mereka sendirian. Meskipun Hinata adalah ninja kelas atas, tapi mereka sudah kalah jumlah.

"Bolt, lindungi Himawari, bawa dia pergi dari sini."kata Hinata yang sudah menumbangkan seorang ninja sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Tapi..

_BUAGH.. DUK!_

"Kaa-chan!"teriak Bolt dan Himawari melihat Hinata terkena pukulan dan jatuh mengenai batu tepat dikepalanya sehingga darah segar segera keluar.

Hinata segera berdiri lagi dan bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

_._

_Di Gedung Hokage_

.

"Huaah, aku tak menyangka kalau akan selama ini rapatnya."kata sang Nanadaime Hokage.

"Huh, merepotkan. Ini akan lebih cepat jika anakmu tidak membuat keonaran, Naruto."kata penasihatnya, Shikamaru.

"Tapi.. Kalau dipikir lagi, perbuatan Bolt sama seperti perbuatanmu, Hokage-sama." kata Temari yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Hokage.

"Huh? Temari? Bagaimana kau tahu?"tanya Naruto yang terkejut.

"Semua orang di desa sedang membicarakannya, tentang sikap jahilmu yang menurun ke anakmu, Bolt."kata Temari.

Naruto, sang Hokage hanya duduk dikursinya, memejamkan mata dan terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memikirkan Bolt membuatnya lelah. Sikap dan perlakuan Bolt memang sama sepertinya. Apalagi ia harus mengikuti rapat penting kurang lebih selama 5 jam yang baginya seperti satu abad. Ditambah melanjutkan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang ia tinggalkan ketika menghadiri rapat itu. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan makan masakan terlezat buatan istrinya.

_BRAK_

"Hokage-sama!" Tiba-tiba pintu dipaksa terbuka dan tampak seorang dua orang ninja berbeda gender masuk.

"Hm? Ada apa?"tanya Naruto sambil membuka matanya.

"Ada 5 ninja misterius berhasil masuk dari arah belakang Bukit Hokage." Si ninja laki-laki memberi laporan.

"Kalau begitu, perintahkan semua anbu untuk bersiap siaga jika terjadi serangan dadakan dan segera mencari ke-5 penyusup itu."perintah Naruto.

"Tapi, sekitar dua jam yang lalu, kami melihat Hinata-sama, Bolt dan Himawari melompati atap menuju belakang Bukit Hokage dan hilang setelah mereka memasuki kawasan hutan. Mungkinkah mereka bertemu dengan ninja misterius itu?"jelas si ninja perempuan.

Naruto terkejut. Karena tadi pagi, Hinata dan Himawari hanya berpamitan akan pergi ke makam saja.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Naruto segera mengaktifkan mode Kyuubi dan langsung pergi melewati jendela menuju arah belakang bukit Hokage. Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala mengingat sikap Naruto jika sudah berhubungan dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Shikamaru-sama?"tanya si ninja perempuan.

"Naruto akan mengurusnya. Kalian boleh pergi."kata Shikamaru.

"Ha'i"

"Jadi.. Bukankah kita harus menyusulnya?"tanya Temari setelah kedua ninja itu keluar.

"Hn."

.

**~SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU~**

.

Dibawah sinar matahari yang meredup, Hinata melawan dan menangkis serangan-serangan ninja misterius , tangan dan kaki Hinata sudah lecet. Keringat Hinata terus mengalir. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan terasa berat. Sementara itu, Bolt sudah memaksakan diri untuk melawan salah satu dari mereka. Tentu saja ia kalah dan terluka kecil karena Hinata langsung melindunginya dan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Bolt, Kaa-chan mohon, pergilah dari sini. Bawalah Himawari menuju kota dan cari bantuan. Kaa-chan akan mengulur waktu."kata Hinata sambil menangkis serangan 3 ninja tersisa.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kaa-chan melawan mereka sendirian!"teriak Bolt dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kaa-chan juga tidak bisa membiarkan kamu terluka, Bolt."kata Hinata sambil menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum kepada kedua anaknya.

Akibatnya..

_BUAGH_

Tendangan kuat seorang ninja tepat mengenai perutnya sehingga Hinata jatuh tersungkur jauh dan langsung terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kaa-chan!"teriak Bolt dan jatuh terduduk. Sementara Himawari sudah meringkuk menangis tidak kuasa melihat Hinata terluka. Bolt yang melihat Himawari hanya bisa memeluknya dan melihat nasib ibunya.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih bisa berdiri meskipun ia harus menahan sakit diseluruh badannya.

"Heh, masih bisa melawan yah?"kata salah satu dari ninja misterius itu.

.

**~SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU~**

.

_TAP_

Hari sudah gelap, bulan sudah menunjukkan sinarnya. Naruto berdiri disalah satu batang pohon yang sudah cukup jauh dari kota dan meninju pohon disampingnya sampai retak.

"Sial! Dimana mereka? Aku tidak merasakan chakra mereka."kata Naruto sendiri.

"Hinata.."lirih Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, di benak Naruto, terlintas sebuah tempat. _Belakang Bukit Hokage? Padang rumput? Mungkinkah?_ Naruto mengikuti isi hatinya dan segera pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju padang bunga tempat pertama kali ia menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata.

.

**~SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU~**

.

"KAA-CHAN"teriak Bolt setelah melihat Hinata terkena serangan lagi. Hinata sudah hampir kehabisan chakra, tapi ia masih belum menyerah.

"B-bolt, Kaa-chan m-mo-hon. P-per-gi. Pergi-lah dari si-ni."kata Hinata yang sedang mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang perutnya yang berkali-kali terkena tendangan dan pukulan.

Sementara itu tangan dan tubuhnya sudah terluka terkena senjata yang ninja misterius itu bawa, sedangkan Hinata tidak membawa senjata apapun. Shuriken yang Bolt bawa sudah habis ia pakai. Sinar bulan yang remang-remang menjadi penerangan kecil untuk mereka, terutama Hinata yang matanya mulai sakit karena terlalu banyak dan memaksakan menggunakan byakugan sehingga lama-kelamaan pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kaa-chan!" teriak Bolt sambil menunduk dan menahan airmatanya.

Hinata sudah kelelahan dan chakranya sudah sedikit. Hinata sudah merasa pusing karena sudah banyak kehilangan darah. Ia berdiri dengan kaki yang gemetaran menghadapi dua ninja terakhir.

"Cih. Hanya segini kekuatan ninja Konoha?"ejek salah satu ninja misterius yang tersisa.

"Hm, aku tidak yakin kalau dia masih bisa menangkis kunai ini walaupun hanya satu.. Hahahahahaa.. Dasar LEMAH!"kata seorang ninja misterius lainnya sambil melemparkan berpuluh-puluh kunai dengan sasaran Bolt dan Himawari. Hinata segera berlari kencang dan merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi anak-anaknya.

"KAA-CHAN!"Bolt dan Himawari berteriak melihat Hinata yang sudah berada di depan mereka.

"SIAPA YANG BILANG ISTRIKU LEMAH!"teriak seseorang disertai kilatan kuning cepat yang berhenti didepan Hinata dan menangkis semua kunai.

Bolt dan Himawari langsung mendongak melihat Tou-chan mereka sudah datang melindungi mereka.

_SEETT.. BRUUK_

Naruto menangkap tubuh Hinata yang sudah lunglai dan hampir jatuh.

"N-Na-ru-to..-kun"Hinata sambil melihat wajah Naruto samar-samar sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Naruto hanya menahan sakit dihatinya melihat banyak darah yang keluar dan mengatupkan kedua mulutnya menahan amarah.

"Maafkan aku.. Hinata.. Maaf aku terlambat menolongmu.."kata Naruto sambil perlahan menidurkan Hinata di rumput.

"Kalian.. Kalian sudah menyentuh wanitaku, berarti kalian sudah siap menghadapi aku kan?"kata Naruto tanpa berbalik.

Sementara itu, ninja misterius tersisa hanya bergidik ketakutan dan langsung melarikan diri.

"_Kagebunshin No Jutsu_"

Naruto membuat dua bayangan dirinya dan kedua bayangannya langsung mengejar dan menangkap kedua ninja misterius tersisa itu.

_TAP TAP_

Shikamaru dan Temari datang menyusul Naruto.

"Shikamaru, bawa Bolt dan Himawari ke kota. Aku akan membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit."kata Naruto sambil menggendong Hinata yang pingsan ala Bridal Style.

"Hn."

Shikamaru dan Temari menggendong Bolt dan Himawari. Lalu, mereka menyusul Naruto yang sudah pergi dahulu.

Sementara itu, kedua bunshin Naruto sudah berhasil mengalahkan mereka dan mengikat mereka berlima di pohon.

.

**~SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU~**

.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!"teriak Naruto di lorong rumah sakit.

"HE! TAK BISAKAH KA.. ADA APA DENGAN HINATA-CHAN?!"teriak Sakura yang hampir memarahi Naruto karena telah membuat kegaduhan dirumah sakit yang ia kelola. Sakura terkejut melihat Hinata yang penuh luka dan sekarat.

"Ceritanya panjang. Sembuhkan Hinata dulu Sakura-chan. Aku mohon."kata Naruto sambil meletakan Hinata dengan hati-hati di ranjang rumah sakit seakan-akan Hinata sudah sangat rapuh.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang operasi sekarang. Kamu tunggulah disini sampai aku selesai."kata Sakura setelah menghubungi perawat lainnya untuk melakukan operasi darurat. Tak lama, para perawat datang dan langsung mendorong ranjang Hinata menuju ruang operasi. Naruto dan Sakura membantu dan berhenti sebentar di depan ruang operasi.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."kata Naruto sambil menunduk sedih.

"Hinata pasti selamat kok. Dia itu wanita yang kuat. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."hibur Sakura.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Sementara Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya menuju ruang operasi.

Naruto duduk di kursi tunggu dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok dibelakangnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tou-chan.."

Bolt datang bersama Himawari yang ia gandeng.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh. Lalu ia menghampiri dan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi anak-anaknya.

"Dimana Paman Shikamaru?"tanya Naruto.

"Sedang ke kantor sebentar bersama Bibi Temari."jawab Bolt dengan nada tak suka.

"Kaa-chan dimana?"tanya Himawari.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan pandangan yang sendu, Naruto menjawab, "Kaa-chan.. masih diperiksa. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana mungkin Tou-chan tau?"tanya Bolt yang menunduk sambil mengepalkan tangan yang bebas dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Himawari yang kebingungan.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN TOU-CHAN TAU KAA-CHAN AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"teriak Bolt mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"Aku tau Kaa-chan kuat. Aku tau itu."tanya Bolt sambil menahan airmatanya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak kah kau berpikir apa saja yang telah Kaa-chan lakukan untukmu, huh? TIDAKKAH KAU MEMIKIRKANNYA?! DIA SELALU MEMIKIRKAN KEADAANMU! DIA SELALU MENCEMASKANMU! DIA SELALU MENUNGGUMU PULANG MESKI SAMPAI LARUT MALAM! Dia..DIA SELALU MENCINTAIMU APA ADANYA!"teriak Bolt meluapkan semua amarahnya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan airmatanya mengalir dipipinya, tapi dengan cepat Bolt menyekanya.

"Tapi.. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Tidak ada kan? Sama sekali TIDAK!" Bolt lari menjauhi Naruto yang terdiam dan Himawari bingung.

Sambil berlari, Bolt menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar lagi dengan menunduk sehingga ia menabrak orang-orang, termasuk Shikamaru yang baru saja masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Shikamaru, tolong jaga Himawari."kata Naruto sambil mulai berlari mengejar Bolt.

"Huh, merepotkan."kata Shikamaru sambil melihat Himawari yang duduk dibangku tunggu terdekat sambil melihatnya dengan muka polos dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang tidak sampai lantai.

"Ehem... Kau.. mau es krim?"tanya Shikamaru yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman antusias Himawari.

.

**~SUNSHINE BECOMES YOU~**

.

Bolt duduk di ayunan bawah sebuah pohon besar di taman dekat Rumah Sakit. Taman itu terlihat sepi karena sudah malam. Lampu di taman itu pun hanya berpancar sedikit.

Bolt mengayunkan ayunannya sedikit untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Sambil bermain ayunan, ia menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan sedikit menggerakkan surai pirangnya sambil menenangkan dirinya.

Tak lama, Naruto datang sambil membawa sepasang es krim yang saling menempel. Naruto berjalan pelan dan duduk di ayunan sebelah Bolt. Bolt langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia mematahkan es krim itu menjadi dua bagian sama besar dan menyerahkan salah satunya untuk Bolt. Dengan perlahan, Bolt menerima es krim itu dan mulai memakannya perlahan. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan ikut makan es krimnya.

"Dulu.. saat kamu belum lahir, aku dan Kaa-chanmu sering sekali seperti ini. Makan es krim, duduk menikmati pemandangan malam bersama. Kami sangaaat sering seperti ini, terutama saat salah satu dari kami sedang marah, kesal ataupun sedih. Yah.. sepertinya lebih sering aku yang seperti itu.."kata Naruto sambil terkekeh pelan. Sementara Bolt hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan dan memakan es krimnya.

"Dia selalu menghiburku dan mengusap wajahku dengan tangan lembutnya yang hangat. Dia selalu berkata '_Tenangkanlah dirimu. Jangan pikirkan apa-apa dan lupakan saja semuanya. Yang perlu kau lakukan.. hanyalah duduk tenang dan menikmati es krimmu itu._'"kata Naruto melanjutkan sambil memandangi es krimnya yang mulai mencair.

"'_Tak apa menangis jika itu diperlukan. Tak apa marah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega. Lepaskan saja apa yang ada didalam hatimu itu. Jangan pernah memendamnya sendirian karena itu akan membuatmu lebih terluka._' Kata-kata itu selalu membuatku tenang dan ceria kembali entah bagaimana caranya." Naruto melanjutkan memakan es krimnya.

Keheningan melanda sepasang ayah dan anak itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara daun-daun dan suara jangkrik. Mereka hanya fokus untuk menghabiskan es krim ditangan mereka.

"Maafkan Tou-chan.. Bolt." Kata Naruto sambil menunduk memandangi stik es krim yang sudah dia habiskan. Bolt hanya menoleh sekilas ke Tou-channya dan kembali melihat arah lain.

"Maafkan Tou-chan karena tidak bisa menjadi Tou-chan yang baik untukmu dan juga Himawari.. Maafkan Tou-chan karena tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungimu dengan baik.. Maafkan Tou-chan karena terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak bisa bermain bersamamu dan Himawari seperti yang dulu kita sering lakukan.. Maaf..."kata Naruto sambil memandang lembut anaknya yang sedang menunduk menatap stik es krimnya yang sudah ia habiskan. Meski Bolt tidak membalas tatapannya, Naruto tahu bahwa Bolt memperhatikan dan mendengar ucapannya tadi. Bolt menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Maafkan Bolt juga, Tou-chan."kata Bolt sambil menunduk. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Bolt.

"Maafkan Bolt yang tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik. Aku selalu membuat ulah agar aku bisa mendapatkan perhatian Tou-chan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Tou-chan dan.. Kaa-chan.. Maaf.."kata Bolt. Naruto bangkit dan berjongkok didepan anaknya. Ia melihat Bolt sedang menangis tanpa suara. Lalu Naruto mengusap kedua pipi anaknya dan memeluknya. Bolt pun membalas pelukannya sambil menangis.

"Sebelum kita melihat Kaa-chan dan menghampiri Himawari, kita obati dulu luka-lukamu ini."kata Naruto sambil tersenyum setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Bolt mengangguk sambil menghapus jejak airmata yang tertinggal dan langsung tersenyum lebar. Naruto tersenyum dan meraih tangan Bolt untuk menuntunnya pergi.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

Bwahahahahahhaaaa..

Maafkan daku yang telah mengupload FF ini lamaaaaa sekali.. hehehe.. #peace *BLETAK

Sebenernya ini chap udah selese berbulan-bulan yang lalu..

Tapi karena jadwalku yang padat #sombong dan kuota internetku yang cepet habis dan sering lupa untuk mengupload #alasankeduasmygterakhirbenerlhoo, daku baru saja kepikiran dan langsung meng-upload ini..

Sumimasen.. Gomen..

Arigatou atas kesabarannya dalam menghadapi author ini.. XP

Janji dehh.. Chap 3 bakalan aku upload dalam kurun waktu sampai akhir bulan ini.. Janji..

Iyaa.. JANJI.. Heheheee..

**REVIEWS YA PARA READERS~~ \^^/**


End file.
